As Long As He's Happy
by Free2BeMee
Summary: Blangst Prompt #916 post/98466022401/prompt-916-by-anonymous Kurt cheats on Blaine. Several times. Over and over. And Blaine only stays because he figures no one else would ever love him and he rationalizes that sharing Kurt and being miserable is better than being alone. Klaine. Angst. Infidelity


**Hey Guys! **

**Here's a little one-shot I wrote up today...I found the prompt online, and I couldn't shake the idea out of my head. Let me know what you think! **

**XOXO**

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p><strong>Blangst Prompt #916 <strong>

** post/98466022401/prompt-916-by-anonymous**

**Kurt cheats on Blaine. Several times. Over and over. And Blaine only stays because he figures no one else would ever love him and he rationalizes that sharing Kurt and being miserable is better than being alone.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had just been putting the finishing touches on dinner when his phone buzzed in his pocket indicating he had received a text from his husband.<p>

_6:13pm_

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt _

_Hey, babe, sorry…but I'm going to have to work late…again"_

Blaine sighed…it was the 3rd time this week that Kurt had to "work late"

_6:15 pm_

_To: Kurt _

_From: Blaine_

_Ok…how late do you think you'll be?_

_6:17 pm_

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt _

_Um…not sure. Don't wait up for me tho! _

_Sorry…dumb deadlines :(_

_6:20 pm_

_To: Kurt _

_From: Blaine_

_Ok…well…be safe. I love you._

He received no reply…not surprising. Blaine turned and began putting the meal he had just finished into Tupperware containers for later. He knew Kurt wasn't working late…but rather that he was hooking up with his publicist…or maybe it was that photographer from the shoot last week, or was it that model Kurt had been raving about non-stop? Blaine couldn't keep track of it anymore.

The first time, he was angry. They had only been married for 6 months when he had found out about Kurt's infidelity. He had been hurt…and then angry…and then sad…and then angry again. When he confronted Kurt, he got the expected reaction – Kurt had been remorseful. He apologized, cried, and held Blaine. He told Blaine countless times that he was sorry – it was a one-time _mistake_, and it would _NEVER_ happen again. And Blaine…well, Blaine believed him. It was _Kurt_…fearlessly and forever, _right?_ He had vowed for forever…through the good times and bad, better or worse.

The second time Blaine found out that Kurt was cheating on him, he had actually considered getting a divorce. He even called his father to draw up the papers. He couldn't believe he had failed at being a husband…_again._

After the first time, Blaine had tried to be a better husband – he went to the gym more, made sure to do all the chores around the house, and have dinner on the table every night when Kurt came home. He even had tried all of the things in the bedroom that Kurt had wanted, but he wasn't comfortable with. . but even that wasn't enough…he had failed again. All he wanted was for Kurt to be _happy_, and clearly he wasn't happy with Blaine. That's why he called his father. He would never forget what had told him.

"_Blaine…are you sure about this? What did you do? Well…I can't say I'm that surprised; you always were a failure at everything. And now you've pushed Kurt away…even if I didn't approve of you two…I always thought he was too good for you. I guess…I always figured you'd scew it up eventually…" _

Of course, his dad had been right. Blaine couldn't do anything right…ever. When he was lead singer for the Warblers, they never made it past sectionals…and when he was lead singer for the New Directions, they had lost nationals. He was valedictorian by _default_, and he _hardly_ excelled at NYADA. _Who would ever want him?_ At least if he stayed with Kurt, he wouldn't be lonely…or at least he could pretend. Kurt was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him…he knew that. And he would be happy with whatever he was able to get.

That had been over a year ago. Since then, Kurt had become a fashion mogul. He was _the_ it boy of the fashion world – everyone wanted to be wearing his clothes…and in his pants. And he let most of them – which is why it was so hard for Blaine to keep track now a days.

And Blaine? Blaine was always the dutiful husband…taking whatever scraps Kurt threw his way. He was happy…or at least that's what he told himself. Maybe…one day…Kurt would come back to him…until then, he'd wait…as long as Kurt was happy, Blaine was happy.


End file.
